


following the hopes of idiots

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, background Outlaw Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow helps take care of the still-nameless Outlaw baby and helps Regina find her hope as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	following the hopes of idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I had a relentless plot bunny about Snow breastfeeding the Outlaw baby and it turned into this.

“It’s all right,” Snow promises, open her arms for the baby. “The little guy’s not going to starve if he shares. I’ve always had more than enough.”

“Freezer’s full anyway,” David adds, swinging Neal around until he giggles. “And he’s getting heavy.”

“Are you sure?” Robin asks. Her heart sits heavy in her chest, because the circles beneath his eyes are deep and dark. They’ve tried four kinds of formula and Robin’s still nameless daughter throws them all up, and refuses to gain weight. She’s been in the world all of two days and Zelena hasn’t fed her, nor will she. She handed the baby back the last time she screamed and told Robin to get her a wet nurse.

Wet nurses are a thing of another world, but she spoke of it with Robin, and Snow couldn’t help hearing. Then she volunteered. Perhaps it was the whimpering of the baby and Snow’s maternal instinct. She could offer the frozen breastmilk from the freezer, but she reaches for the baby and undoes her shirt, exposing her bra.

“Maybe if she gets to nurse for a while, she’ll calm down.”

Robin starts to flush because Snow’s not taking her time removing her shirt and Regina pats his arm. “Go, take a nap, play with Roland, she’s safe.”

He hesitates but looks away, careful to keep his eyes on the wall, not Snow’s chest. "Are you certain?“

Snow starts to hum to the nameless girl born too soon and Regina can’t help watching, fascinated, as she offers her breast. The baby has been so finicky with bottles, but she whimpers and snuffles at Snow’s skin before finally latching on and starting to suckle.

Regina kisses Robin’s cheek, then nudges him. "Yes, go.”

“Thank you,” he offers again, then leaves them. It’ll be good for him to have time with Roland. He’s young, and a new sister taking all of his father’s time is a shock. Regina never intended for Henry to have a sibling and didn’t read those chapters of her parenting books. She’s taken them back out, pondering blended families and how to help Henry and Roland adapt, but they took to each other easily. Henry’s already helped with this baby, and she’s so proud.

Yet, almost as if she can sense her abandonment, this little one not an easy child.

Regina doesn’t want to blame her for that. She’s desperate not to carry any animosity towards this little girl for how she came into the world, She can’t reach for a forgetting potion now, even though she’d love to forget everything that happened in New York, to save Robin from those memories as easily as they did Roland.

Snow continues to hum, rocking in her chair. David and Neal contentedly play with his blocks in the living room. David’s soft narration carries a little, so does Neal’s laughter, but the soft sucking noises of Robin’s daughter finally eating something is almost all Regina can hear. She shuts her eyes, rubbing the headache in the center of her forehead. Of course, caring for Robin’s daughter comes easily to Snow, she’s always been obsessed with mothering. Snow had her mother so short a time, and drew so much strength. Snow takes to this so naturally, whispering to the baby who came from such sorrow.

“Thank you,” she says, meeting Snow’s eyes because she has to. She has to thank her.

“Of course,” Snow answers, too quickly, too easily. She reaches for Regina’s hand and takes it, wrapping it in her own. “I know how hard this must be.”

“It’s harder on Robin.”

Snow’s fingers caress her hand, soft and warm. She’s regained some of her calluses now that she’s been practicing with the bow more regularly. The hand around Regina’s is bandit and mother now, not the sheltered princess. "It’s hard on you. I know how much you look after him, and this little one, and trust me, I know how difficult a newborn is.“

"You’re very comfortable with Neal,” she says.

Snow chuckles. “Having an infant and then raising him is much more difficult than putting one in a magical wardrobe.”. She squeezes Regina’s hand, passing her forgiveness. “At first, he never slept enough and was always hungry, and I thought whenever he cried I was doing something wrong, and sometimes, I swear he just cried because crying made him happy, or he had a bone to pick with the universe.”

Neal burbles with glee in the other room and Snow rolls her eyes. “Now, of course, he pretends to be the most contented little boy for his father.”

Regina leans back in her chair, trying to relax her shoulders because the baby isn’t crying, or spitting up. She’s content, and for the moment, she’s safe. She’s loved, and that’s what she needs. Love without compromising, without demanding. They have to do well with her, break the cycle Cora began.

“It’s going to be all right,” Snow promises. Regina can almost tell herself that she’s talking to the baby, because her voice is so soft, but it’s meant for her. Snow’s reassuring her, again, that she can handle this. She can be strong for Robin, patient for Roland, and secure for Henry. She’s not even sure what this baby needs yet but Snow has faith. She always does.

Robin holds the baby and talks to her, Snow can feed her. Regina’s only present: she’s aunt, and an unwilling sort of step-mother (again). It’ll be easier this time. She can separate the baby from Zelena. She’s better at loving. She’s a better person.

“I’m not sure,” she admits. It’s easier to believe that it will work out when the baby’s fed.

“You’re a great mother,” Snow promises, brimming with hope and faith. “She’ll benefit from that. You’ll keep her safe.”

“I tried to kill you,” Regina has to remind her, because she swears sometimes Snow willfully forgets that fact.

“Not lately.” Snow beams over the baby’s content little face on her breast. “Not in a long while, and even when you did, you were never any good at it.”

Raising her eyebrows, Regina sighs. It’s a compliment and an insult, and it fits them, because their relationship has always been so muddled.“For that, I’m grateful.”

“Me too.” Snow squeezes her hand one more time. “I know it’s been hard for you, but this is good. I like-” she pauses, then lets herself smile. “I like having you this way. I like where we are.”

Regina’s chest tightens, suddenly warm. She’s never been part of this kind of family. Never had people to reach for when she was afraid. It still doesn’t seem real, and she struggles to trust it, but they’re here. Snow believes, and she’s always found that so foolish, but now, now she lets that mindless hope guide her. Regina’s an idiot following idiots, yet she needs them. Needs this quiet and someone else to hold the baby while she figures out how to be part of this child’s life. Whatever part she is, she’s not alone.

Patting Snow’s hand, she nods, hoping the tears in her eyes don’t show as much as they sting.


End file.
